


get on with it

by moonlitflames



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Under-Desk oral sex, idk what to call it in this context, slight exhibitionism.. kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitflames/pseuds/moonlitflames
Summary: Sylvain had a little scheme up his sleeve.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 24





	get on with it

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3

Hilda’s gaming setup was that of a true gamer girl. Exactly the kind you’d expect from her. Double monitors, pink themed, cute headset, and a comfy chair. She was currently seated there, playing a heated match of some game that Sylvain wasn’t paying enough attention to to register what it was. He was too focused on her.

The way she leaned forward to really focus on the screen, the way her hands swiftly moved over the keyboard and controlled the mouse. Even when she would rage a bit and curse under her breath from one of her teammates sucking, Sylvain was entranced. Everything she did just made him fall in love with her more. 

But, Sylvain also had a little scheme up his sleeve.

Sylvain got up from where he was chilling on her bed, and he came over behind her. She had her headset on, but she acknowledged him with a quick glance over her shoulder and a smile before returning to the match. He tried to focus on the screen more for a second -- Ah, Overwatch -- but he quickly turned his attention back to her. She was too focused to give him any of her attention.

Sylvain stood there silently for a moment, before putting his plan into action. He lowered himself to the floor slowly, making sure she wouldn’t notice him quite yet. He carefully crawled to the side of the desk to get into the opening, and he situated himself under the desk. Hilda definitely noticed by now, since Sylvain was quite a large man so it was a tight fit. He could also tell she noticed because she gently kicked at him. 

He laughed a bit, even if she couldn’t hear him. He lifted his hand, gently brushing his fingers up the side of her leg. It must’ve tickled her, since her instinct was to yet again kick in his direction. He placed his full hand on her leg, and dragged it up over her hip, then back down. He was waiting for a signal that told him it was okay to continue. 

That signal quickly came, because Hilda let out a sigh she seemed to be holding in before opening her legs slightly. Sylvain sure was lucky she was wearing a skirt… Or maybe she was still wearing it on purpose? Did she expect him to do this? 

Sylvain took it upon himself to open her legs a bit wider, before pushing his hand up between them to tease her. The back of his fingers brushed up against the fabric of her panties, and once he did that, she adjusted the angle at which she was sitting. He could hear her let out a small huff, wondering if her microphone was unmuted so she’d have to stay quiet.

He brought up his other hand to lift up her skirt, before scooting closer to nestle his head between her legs. He hooked his thumb in her panties to move the fabric out of the way, before closing the space between them with a slow, teasing lick. 

“Fuck-” She let slip, and Sylvain could hear muffled confused responses coming from her headset. So she did have the voice function on... “Oh, I almost got killed by an enemy. I got away though.” Good excuse.

Sylvain adjusted her legs again before diving back in, pressing his tongue flat against her clit and lingering there another moment before swiping up slowly. He could tell the teasing was getting to her, because she gently kicked at his side again. He could practically hear her saying _get on with it._

He huffed out a laugh against her wetness, sure that she could feel it. He then indulged in what she wanted, pressing his tongue against her again and making a rhythm of movements. He knew the way she liked it, and he could already see a shudder run down her legs. A small hum left her throat, but it seemed like her mic didn’t pick that one up. 

His lips latched around her, giving a gentle suck as his tongue ran over her clit again. Her thighs nearly slammed shut on his head, but he held one of her thighs back from crushing his skull like a hydraulic press. He smiled against her, loving that she was enjoying herself. 

“Ohh my _god,”_ She mistakenly let out again, before more concerned noises came from her headset. “I’m fine! We’re about to win, it’s gonna be fine.”

Sylvain gripped at her leg, giving a bit of a harder suck before she bucked her hips. She started slowly grinding against his mouth, and he stuck out her tongue to let her fuck his face a bit. 

After a moment, he heard a little slam against the desk, and he could assume that was the sound of her headset. “God, you are so… _so_ fucking lucky that we won that. You almost messed me up.” 

Hilda pulled her gamer chair back, urging him to come out from under the desk so she could see him. Sylvain scooted closer on his knees, and he pulled her forward slightly by the hips so he could have better access.

“You must be some kinda pro gamer if you still won that, then.” Hilda smacked at his head gently, laughing and calling him an idiot before he latched his mouth onto her again. She quickly swallowed her words, before letting out a heavenly moan. 

It wasn’t long before she was rolling her hips again, definitely desperate to cum after the stunt Sylvain pulled. He supposed she deserved to. As a treat.

Hilda grabbed at his hair, rutting against his mouth over and over. Sylvain let her have her way, fucking against his tongue. He looked up at her, loving how absolutely ruined she looked. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were lidded as she stared down at him, enjoying her view. Her head rolled back and she groaned again, warning him that she was close. 

Her hips shuddered and her rhythm faltered, so Sylvain helped her by administering his own movements into the mix again. She chanted his name mixed with curses again and again, voice going higher in pitch the closer she got to climaxing. 

She came suddenly, body stiff as a board and eyes fluttering shut as her mouth hung open on a silent scream. Her breath stopped, hips twitching and shuddering violently as she rode out her orgasm.

Hilda slumped against the chair, limbs going limp as she tried to catch her breath. Sylvain pulled back, before peppering her thighs in gentle kisses. As she composed herself, he kneeled up just enough to lean over her and kiss the top of her head. 

“I’ll get you a rag to clean up.” He said as he climbed to his feet. 

“Are you gonna let me keep playing my game now?” She said in a huff, teasing him.


End file.
